Spencer's First Date
by SilverBlackWolf13
Summary: Spencer Reid goes on his very first blind date.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: There is no fluff in this chapter but there will defiantly be in the next one. Please feel free to let me know what you think, I love reviews good or bad.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Criminal Minds.  
SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Spencer sits in a fancy restaurant, he is squirming uncomfortably in his chair. He looks at his watch for the fifth time in ten minutes it says 7:15. I knew this was a bad idea he thinks to himself as he nervously twists his napkin. He thinks back to how he got himself talk into going on his first blind date.

It had started as a typical Saturday, he had some toast for breakfast and was going to spend the day at the library browsing the stacks, but it quickly became atypical when his cousin Dexter had shown up at his door that morning. He walked right past him into his apartment.

"Is there something you want?" He says following behind him like a puppy dog.

Dexter gives him a sly smile and throws himself onto Spencer's old leather couch and puts his feet on his glass coffee table. "Spence I think I have found the solution to your problem."

"What problem?" Spencer says getting a bad feeling when he sees the look is Dexters eye.

"Your problem simply put is you need to go on a date."

"What? I..um..I." Spencer stammers taken completely by surprise.

Dexter still sitting on the couch puts his hands up and says "Ok Spence calm down just tell me, what were you planning on doing today?"

"I was going to be at the library today." Now he has a really bad feeling.

Dexter stands up and puts his hands on Spencer's shoulders because he looked like he was ready to bolt "See that is what I mean. You are socially awkward and that is putting it nicely but I think I have the perfect girl for you. She's funny, smart and best of all she likes computers and MMORPG games."

"I don't know about this." is all Spencer can say as Dexter leads him into his bedroom.

"You are going to meet her if I have to hand cuff myself to you." Dexter says sternly. "Now let's see if we find you something to wear that doesn't make you look like a history professor." He adds as he throws open Spencer's small closet.

If it had been anyone else Spencer would have not have even gone but Dexter wasn't just his cousin but his best and only friend and the more Dexter talked about her the more Spencer thought she sounded nice.  
Apparently Dexter had met her about six months ago at his weekly LAN party and knew her has Fair Madame, of course he did know her real name but he had said with a wink and a smile that would ruin the mystery, she would know Spencer only as Star Trek Boy. 

That is why Spencer is sitting in a fancy restaurant in a bright green polo shirt and stiff new blue jeans waiting for someone who's name he did even know and who is fifteen minutes late. He is about to get up and leave when he hears a familiar voice say "Reid?"

He looks up and is shocked to see who is standing in front of him. She is wearing a lime green dress just like Dexter said she would be, all he can say is "Garcia?" 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any character from Criminal Minds, however Dexter is all mine.

I would like to give a big thanks to FluffNutter for all the great tips, that is why this chapter is written differently from the last one. Please let me know what you think. I would also like to thank everyone else for the great reviews (it makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside).

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Reid?" Garcia said again and sat down across from him "I had no idea you were a Treky and liked computer games."

Spencer thought back to that morning. Dexter was still going through his closet when the shock of having been set up on a date had faded and Spencer said "You told her I liked computer games and Star Trek?"

"Well yea, every one lies on a blind date. Besides if I had told her the truth, that you like 15 century English literature and poets no one has ever heard of she definitely would not want to go out with you."

Spencer sat down on his bed and put his head in his hands "You are not listening, I still don't know if I want to go."

Dexter stood up, faced Spencer and gave him his best fake hurt look "Please Spencer, don't make me beg, you know I will."

"Oh ok, but I can't lie. She is going to know as soon as I open my mouth that I bearly know how to upload my E-mail and I only watch Star Trek when I can't sleep."

"So tell her that, it will at least give you something to talk about, that and how much you both hate me." Dexter said with a wink as he playfully throw Spencer's favourite brown sweater at him.

After Dexter had thrown most of Spencer clothes onto his bed after deeming them unacceptable, he reached into the back of the closet and his face lit up like he had just gotten free cable. When Spencer saw the shirt his mother had sent him for his last birthday his stomach dropped "I'm not wearing that."

Dexter held up the shirt and squinted "Why not I think green is your colour and these jeans would go great with it." He said holding up the jeans his mother had also sent that still had the price tag attached.

As Garcia sat down Spencer nervously twisted his napkin some more "No not really I don't really like video games. N-n-not that there is anything wrong with video games, l-last year the video game industry exceeded the movie industry's annual box office draw by a $1 billion."

She just looked at him and smiled "Oh Honey, you are so cute when your nervous."

They decided to go through with the date and Spencer had to admit he had a very enjoyable time and she seemed to him to enjoy herself to. When it was over he walked Garcia outside, as they stood under the street light waiting for the valet to come around Spencer said "W-well I guess I will see at work on Monday."

"Yes I guess so Honey and don't worry about anyone at work finding out about this, I never kiss and tell. At least not until the second date." As her car pulled up she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. After she drove away Spencer just stood there his face beet red grinning from ear to ear.

sssssssssssssssss Author's Note: Yeah I said there was going to be fluff but I never said how much. 


	3. Chapter 3

Uploaded: 12/14/06

Disclaimer: Don't own Criminal Minds

Author's Note: Thanks for all the great reviews and I'm glad you all like this story, I don't why there are not any more Spencer/Garcia stories if someone can explain that to me please do. Sorry this chapter took so long, my Muse went on vacation and didn't tell me. I got the idea for the Sci Fi Convention because Reid tried to talk JJ into going with him at the end of Empty Planet. As always please let me know what you think.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Spencer stood outside Garcia's office. He was very nervous, more nervous than he had been on their first date or even their third date when they went to Sic Fi Con and she talked him into dressing up a Spock.

He took a deep breath and knocked on her door. When she saw him she gave him a big smile "Oh, I was just thinking about you. Please tell me you know what day it is."

"Um...Thursday?" He said before he could stop himself.

She looked crestfallen like she had just lost the world series of online poker "Oh, you forgot."

"Y-you think I forgot that it has been one month and 32 hours since our first date. No I did not forget." He said as he pulled a small box from his bag and handed it to her with a smile.

She handed him a box and he opened it, inside was a black coffee mug with little stars painted all round it, around the top was a quote from one of his favourite works of literature "By the love that moves the sun and the other stars."

"Do you like it?" Garcia said as she opened her gift.

"I do, I really do. D-do you like yours?" was all he could say.

"No Spencer I don't." she said and his stomach dropped but then she added what a big smile "I love it." She took the small glass snow globe with the little model of the restaurant where they had their first date in it and sat it on her desk. At that moment Hotch stuck his head in the room.

"Reid, there you are. We have to leave right now the plane is ready to go." he said apparently oblivious to Spencer's look of joy.

After Hotch left Spencer went over to her "Hold on to this for me. I-I do not want it to get broken." He said handing her the mug.

They never displayed affection at work even when they were alone in her office but she did notice that when he handed her the mug he let his hand brush hers. As he turned away she thought she saw a little pink spreading through out his face. As she turned back to her computer her eyes fell on the snow globe and she broke into a big smile that lasted all day, even when she found out that her lap top had crashed. 

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Author's Note: I case your wondering the quote is from an actual work of literature, I could never come up with something so good. The first person to send me the correct answer get's the next chapter dedicated to them. 


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: This chapter gets little fluffy.

Disclaimer: Don't own Criminal Minds.

Author's note: This chapter is dedicated to tylerhiltongrupie53 who asked for a steaming chapter, so if you don't like it please feel free to let tylerhiltongrupie53 know. LOL. It is also dedicated to Mute Mockingbird who got the trivia question right and Drowning In Bishonen who gave it a good guess. The quote is the last line of The Divine Comedy by Dante, most people probably would have used 'Abandon All Hope Ye Who Enter Here' but as you probably can tell by my stories I'm not normal. LOL

I'm thinking of giving them a cute little nickname like they do on soap operas, any ideas all I could come up with is GReid.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Spencer sat in the dark at the edge of the bed, when the cool breeze from the open window hit his bare chest it gave him goose bumps and made him shiver. He didn't want to pull the sheet closer he was afraid he would wake her. He couldn't sleep, his mind was racing and trying to stop it was as Penelope would say like trying to shut down the worlds biggest coolest supercomputer.

He had learned long ago to just let his mind wander, sometimes he would remember entire books he had read or some of the obscure useless facts he knew. Tonight however his brain had other plans. He remembered very vividly back to their second date that had happened just two months before, it had been a milestone for both of them in more ways then one.

It had been the first time he had been in her apartment, it was small but not cramped. All she had in it was a old leather couch, a 60" Plasma screen t.v. on the wall and book selves that instead of being full of books were full of what looked like action figures.

It was also the first time she made him dinner, while she was in her small kitchen he took a closer look at the figures and was amazed at how detailed and intricate they all were. There was one that he assumed was a Viking that looked to be wearing tiny little boots made of actual leather and a vest made of actual fur.

"Ah admiring my little collection I see." She said from behind him hold two plates of spaghetti.

"Y-yes. What are these?"

She handed him a plate of spaghetti and the sat down on her couch. "They are miniatures from different RPG Computer and Video games, if you call them action figures I will have to hurt you. If you think that's impressive you should see the rest of my snow globe collection in the other room."

"They are very impressive the level of detail in incredible."

"I buy the only the best."

After they eat on her couch they talked. After an hour Spencer it had been the longest conversion Spencer had had with someone in years, it felt good to be able to talk to someone. Which is why it surprised even him when he blurted out "I love you."

Garcia just stared at him shocked. Spencer bolted up from the couch "I-I'm...um..so sorry I-I don't know w-why I said that. I-I should go." Spencer was halfway to the door when he felt Garcia's hand on his wrist.

"Spencer, sweetie it's ok. I um... I feel the same way." He turned around to face her and she gave him a slight smile.

"Y-you do? This is only our second date and you still call me Reid at work."

"Right, it is the second date but we talk to each other everyday at work so this is really like our unofficial twelfth date and as far as calling you Reid, well I'm nothing if not professional." They both smiled at that, knowing how much she loved to call Morgan 'sweet cheeks'.

They stood there is the middle of her apartment her hand still on his arm and then he surprised himself again and kissed her, not on the cheek but on the lips, her lips were warm and soft. He was almost positive that she would push him away but instead she kissed him back and when she reached up and ran her fingers through his hair it sent a chill down spine.

When they finally pulled apart she just looked at him and said "Wow." She then kissed him again and later they did a lot more then kiss.

On Monday Spencer went to work and Morgan walked up next to him by the coffee machine as Spencer was stirring in his sixth sauger packet.

He said teasing "You look beat, man. What happened did Dr. Spencer Reid have a hot date over the weekend or something."

Spencer just sipped his coffee so Morgan wouldn't see his smile.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

I thought I would leave the really steamy parts unsaid, I like to leave something to the imagination (I'm just evil that way). 


End file.
